Beauty and Beast
by izis.cullen
Summary: Isabella Swan é uma detetive focada, que a anos vem tentando descobrir os mistérios em volta da morte de sua mãe, entre as buscas ela vai para mistyc falls, conhece Damon que tem segredos. Damon é uma criatura da noite que vive atormentado por seu passado.
1. Chapter 1

Bauty and Beast

Sinopse:

Isabela Swan é uma detetive inteligente e focada.  
Na adolescência, testemunhou o assassinato de sua mãe,  
vítima de dois homens armados e uma Criatura misteriosa,  
sendo salva por um desconhecido.  
Uma série de assassinatos em Mystic Falls levam a detetive Swan  
ha uma cidade que tem muito o que proteger.  
Isabela Conhece Damon, sedutor e misterioso e descobre  
que foi ele quem a salvou no passado.  
Damon é uma criatura noturna que esta sendo perseguido ha anos  
por um caçador, que o condena pelos crimes do passado.  
Apos descobrir o segredo de Damon, Isabella decide por guarda seu segredo  
em troca de que ele lhe conte sobre o por que da morte de sua mãe.  
Agora, ambos fazem parte de uma relação complexa e perigosa,  
onde um amor improvável surge.

Prologo

Forks 2007- 23h00min

À noite nas cidades de Forks nunca foram às preferidas de Bella, seus pais decidiram separar-se há quase um ano, e para não parar a escola no meio do colegial Isabela Swan decidiu ficar com seu pai Charlie Swan até que terminasse o colegial, seus planos eram de morar então com sua mãe na Florida.

Isabela estava com 16 anos fazia um trabalho com sua amiga, Ângela Weber, na casa dos Weber's.  
Se passava das 23h00min da noite, Isabela despediu de Ângela.

_Ângela, tenho que ir, minha mãe vai embora amanha, e já esta muito tarde.

Renne estava passando a semana em Forks enquanto seu novo namora estava na florida assinando o novo contrato, ela queria passar um tempo com Bella.

_Tudo bem, o trabalho está concluído amanha é só entregarmos, Bella você é fera mesmo sabe tudo de historia, aliás, você esta muito bem em todas as matérias.

_Ângela desde que minha mãe foi embora, tento manter minha cabeça ocupada, eu amo Charlie, mas sinto falta de minha mãe.

_Sei como é não sei como estaria nesta situação, bem acho melhor você ir.

Ao descer a escada Bella tropeça no último degrau "merda" ela pragueja baixinho.

_Ual, Bella você falando palavrão.

_É que é uma droga sempre ando tropeçando à toa.

_Nem liga tem uma tabua solta ai mesmo.

Bella entrou em seu carro, e ao virar à chave do motor a partida não foi dada.

_Mas que droga, tenho que trocar a bateria desta merda logo.

Mais umas tentativas e o carro pegou, ela saiu das mediações da cidade e, direção a sua casa que ficava mais ao subúrbio tinha que pegar um pedaço de estrada que passava pelo bosque que dava na floresta de Forks, Bella odiava aquele caminho, totalmente sem iluminação.

Ao entrar na curva a caminhonete morre.

_Que droga!_ Bella bate no volante intensamente, e tenta inutilmente ligar a chave, e nada, de tanto tenta fazer o carro pegar o pouco da velha bateria acaba.

_Legal isto, agora?

Bella pega seu celular e decide ligar para seu pai.

_Pai, o carro morreu aqui na estrada.

_Filha calma, aonde você esta?

_Na curva da Zero Um.

_Bella, estou no meio de uma chamada, teve duas mortes aqui na cidade agora pouco e um atentado na entrada da trilha, algum animal, então tenho que ajuda-los, folha sua mãe esta mais perto, peça ajuda a ela.

Bella desligou o telefone observando abateria que também estava quase acabando.

_Só o que me faltava, -. _ ela discou para sua mãe._ Mãe.

_Bella, onde está?

_Mãe a porcaria do carro morreu, estou aqui no meio da estrada, na curva da Zero um.

_Calma filha já chego ai.

Parecia aqueles filmes de terror, onde o monstro parece e pega a mocinha, o silêncio era assustador a lua no alto e uivos que parecia de lobos, ali perto.

Sem bateria o carro estava sem o aquecedor o que deixava tudo mais sombrio e frio.

Quando avistou as luzes do carro de sua mãe, o alivio invadiu seu corpo, ela desceu do carro e abraçou sua mãe, o abraço de sua mãe a fazia sentir segura.

_Bella, vamos logo não gosto desta estrada.

Depois de tentarmos usar os cabos de bateria, e com sucesso o carro pegou, deixamos por um tempo a bateria carregar.

_Filha, não me sinto segura você estando longe de mim.

_Mãe, passa rápido, talvez que saiba eu não termine somente este ano e vá para florida com você, não se preocupe Charlie é um bom pai.

_Sei filha, você é a vida de seu pai, mas é coisa de mãe sabe, mas vamos ver.

Renne já estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas quando outra luz de carro encostou.

_Ei o que duas moças fazem à uma hora dessas na rua?

_O carro de minha filha deu problema, mas já resolvemos.

Mesmo assim os homens desceram do carro, as duas perceberam que estavam armados, Renne encarou um dos homens e teve uma imagem em que conhecia.

_Bella corre.

_Para onde?

_Para floresta algum lugar corre.

As duas se colocaram a correr, mas um dos homens atirou, e Bella gritou, mas não parou de correr como sua mãe mandou.

Ela olhou e pode ver sua mãe ainda caída.

Quando Bella tentava correr dos homens armados, outra criatura apareceu e quando achava que estava salva olhou e observou que não era humana, então ela correu, mas a criatura ainda corria atrás dela. Ela entrou em uma casa abandonada, Bella tentava esconder-se.

Isabella sentiu-se observada, então um grito a tira dos seus devaneios e esse grito parecia de sua mãe e vinha do interior da casa. Abriu a porta de uns dos cômodos, viu o que jamais esqueceria dali em diante.

Sua mãe parecia desmaiada e um ou alguém a segurava fortemente com a boca no seu pescoço, a luz do ambiente era da lua que entrava pelas flechas da cortina da janela.  
O monstro se virou para Isabella e o rosto mal dava para ver, os olhos negros faiscavam na escuridão e sua boca refletia o sangue de sua mãe, ele soltou sua mãe fazendo um baque no chão.  
Uma risada foi ouvida, a risada vinha daquele monstro parado alguns passos de distância, era melodiosa e pareciam sinos juntos tocando em sincronia.  
-Não vai dor eu prometo. _ assim pulou em Isabella.  
Correu para o andar de cima, o monstro a pegou e jogou-a contra a escada, machucando a cabeça e sangrando. Ele pegou a mão dela e levou até seu pulso abrindo a boca.  
Isabella fechou seus olhos com força e não sentiu nada, abriu-os e deu para ver o monstro sendo empurrado pela janela e outro monstro ou uma pessoa indo logo junto.  
Correu novamente até o andar de baixou e foi em direção sua mãe abraçou-a fortemente, gritava seu nome com a esperança de vê-la abrindo seus olhos, mas isso não aconteceu. Só pode ouvir um último sussurro de sua amável mãe.  
-Nunca... se esquece que...eu te amo. Sussurrou Reneé.  
Isabella levantou-se e gritou "Não" em plenos pulmões para o céu, caiu de joelhos chorando, sentiu a Dor da perda, o sofrimento se arrastando até ela.  
A pessoa que sempre te amou, cuidou, protegeu, brincou, conversou, estava ali morta na sua frente, deitada, pálida e sem vida. Reneé Dywer não voltaria a acordar. Nunca mais.  
Chorava compulsivamente, seu choro era doloroso e sentido, ela era frágil igual a uma garotinha de cinco anos. Um dos seus bens mais preciosos fora embora e não poderá tê-lo de novo.

Isabela ousou olhar para cima, e ao alto da escada em pedaços o monstro que acabara de salvar estava a observando, com lagrimas nos olhos Isabela não conseguia ver nada direito, o monstro com uma velocidade sobrenatural correu para fora, Isabela tentou inutilmente segui-lo, mas em vão, ela estava li novamente na floresta escura, onde tudo aconteceu, sozinha e sua mãe estava ali na casa ao lado morta.  
Ficou fraca e a escuridão a tomou.


	2. Chapter 2

BaB Cap1

As luzes passavam por mim, estava sem saber o que estava acontecendo, barulhos estranhos, e cheiros misturados estavam misturados com vozes desconhecidas.

Aos poucos o cheiro de éter e álcool caracterizaram-se, abri mais os olhos e os jalecos brancos estavam a minha volta, escutei a voz característica e grossa de meu pai.

_Onde ela está?

_Calma Charlie ela esta acordando.

Senti a mão fria do doutor, que estava colocando uma luz em meus olhos, aquilo ardia e era irritante, minha memoria começou a lembrar dos acontecimentos.

_Um monstro, dois, eles queriam me matar, mas um deles...

_Calma Isabela, olhe para mim.

Os cabelos dourados do doutor Cullen me fizeram parar e observar, ele estava me segurando, eu estava em estado de choque, queria gritar a todos o que vi.

_Filha, acalme-se.

Senti uma agulha entrar em meu braço, e logo meu corpo ficou tomado por uma sensação leve.

_Pai, minha mãe... ela..- senti minhas lagrimas escorrerem.

_Sim filha, encontramos o corpo dela na floresta, mas acho que animais encontraram antes.

Sentia minhas pálpebras pesadas, eu queria falar a meu pai que não eram animais, e que ela foi morta por algo diferente, mas acabei dormindo.

(***)

Abri meus olhos e meu pai estava sentado em uma poltrona adormecido, sua cabeça estava caída para o lado, mostrando que não estava nada confortável.

_Pai.- o chamei o que fez ele saltar em alerta.

_Bella, já acordou.

_Sim.- meu olhar caiu e eu lembrava de ada momento que passei como estive em um inferno._ Pai, eu vi, juro que vi.

_Eu sei filha que é difícil ver o que viu, mas o doutor disse que se tomar os remédios e fazer um tratamento o trauma passa.

_Trauma?

_Sim, você ficou delirando sobre monstros, e criaturas estranhas.

_Pai eu sei o que vi.

_Filha, sua mãe foi morta com um tiro, acharam o corpo dos assaltantes, eles também foram carregados por animais, sabe que os ursos estão cada vez mais próximos a cidade, o Doutor Cullen agilizou a autopsia para nós ele mesmo esta cuidando do caso.

_Pai, minha mãe ainda estava viva, eu vi, mas ela foi morta por um monstro, o mesmo que me mordeu.- Ergui meu pulso enfaixado.

_Filha, seu braço estava cortado, um corte feio, mas não tinha mordida alguma, pare com isto, ey vou chamar o doutor, você esta agitada de mais.

Ele apertou a campainha.

_pai, por favor acredite em mim.

_Isabela acordou.

O doutor Cullen entrou no quarto, ele se mudara para cidade a uns três anos, e sua família era muito reservada, mesmo na escola seus filhos eram excelentes alunos, mas não misturavam-se muito.

Todos formavam-se este ano, e iriam a faculdade, havia boatos de que o doutor deixaria a cidade em breve.

_Doutor, ela ainda esta insistindo nesta loucuras.

_Isabela, é normal termos um certo trauma depois de um acidente destes, mas fique tranquila, os remédios vão ajuda-la.

_Não eu não quero remédios, quero a verdade!- gritava em vã, pois era agarrada e novamente sentia meu corpo tomado pelos analgésicos e calmantes.

(***)

_Somos somente nós agora filha.- meu pai abraçava meu ombro, enquanto eu via o caixão descer, Phill, namorado de minha mãe estava do outro lado de óculos escuros, ele não era de emoção, mas estava visivelmente abalado.

Joguei a rosa vermelha, preferida de minha mãe, em cima do caixão, e um punhado de terra, meu pai e Phil, fizeram o mesmo, antes de começarem a enterra-la definitivamente.

Caminhei com meu pai e quando estávamos em casa, eu abraçava, sabia que seriamos somente nos, diferente de estar distante e poder vê-la às vezes, agora eu não a veria nunca mais.

Por ironia do destino, o dia em Forks não estava úmido e nem nublado, o sol estava brilhando, fiquei observando o sol, algo que minha mãe adorava.

Ninguém acreditou em mim, mas eu ainda iria descobrir a verdade, e uma promessa eu fiz que descobriria tudo custe o custasse...

( 9 Anos depois...)

Ano de 2012

"A criatura corria em velocidade anormal, e brincava com minha lentidão, ela jogava, e quando estava cansada ela olhava em meus olhos e eu podia sentir sua vontade de me matar... "

O despertador tocou, me tirando do pesadelo, era sempre o mesmo, me perseguia a nove anos.

Joguei meus braços para cima espreguiçando-me, retirei meu pijama de algodão, e joguei em um canto do quarto, coloquei meu agasalho de esportes, calcei meus tênis de corrida, prendi meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e coloquei meu boné.

A cidade de Seatle não era tão boa para uma corrida, mas tinha de manter minha forma, sendo uma policial os bandidos não davam trégua, na verdade uma detetive não tem que correr muito, mas as investigações nos levam a lugares e situações inusitadas.

Em meu I pod a play list era de musicas que me incentivavam, corria e não prestava a tenção a minha volta, era meu momento, o vento em meu rosto, sentia a adrenalina pulsar em meu coração, a corrente sanguina deixava meu corpo quente.

Na volta passava na cafeteria da esquina, e pedia o mesmo café de sempre com uma tradicional rosquina, ser policial trazia vícios, por isso manter a forma era difícil.

Subia os degraus para completar o exercício, o elevador deixava para depois, se bem que o quarto andar não era muito longe.

Meu apartamento estava uma bagunça, e antes de tomar meu banho sentava em frente ao computador e voltava a minha pesquisa de sempre, em nove anos nada de diferente, eu estava com as copias do caso de minha mãe, as quais eu roubei da delegacia de Forks quando fazia meu estagio com meu pai, um pequeno delito para uma grande causa, como agente da lei isto era meio hipócrita.

O laudo da autopsia assinado pelo Doutor Carlisle Cullen continha informações improváveis ao que eu realmente vi, ele relatava que sua morte fora por um tiro, e que seu corpo sofrera escoriações pós morte feitas por algum animal da floresta.

O laudo dos assaltantes também era inconclusivo dizia que eles foram atacados por um urso, o que me deixava intrigada era a falta de informações sobre os assaltantes, nenhuma ficha criminal, nada.

Nada de novo, somente as minhas recentes descobertas de mais casos parecidos em uma pequena cidade, chamada Mystic Falls, já se passara um mês que fiz o pedido de transferência para esta cidade, mas meu chefe não quer que eu deixe a cidade, pois bem em 10 casos que pego 8 são resolvidos, acho que adquiri um instinto de não impunidade, eu odiava casos arquivados, e não desistia facilmente sem uma solução.

Olhei no relógio, e fui ao banheiro, a agua quente relaxava meus músculos que estavam levemente doloridos pela corrida, e o cheiro familiar do meu shampoo dava-me conforto.

Cheguei a delegacia pontualmente as oito, e me direcionei a minha mesa, mal deu tempo de sentar meu celular tocou, olhei o visor era Mike newton, meu parceiro, ele estava em uma cena de crime.

Corri para o local, e uma mulher tinha sido assassinada, mais um caso.

(***)

O dia foi cansativo depois de muitos interrogatórios, a autopsia que atrasou, estava exausta, o celular tocou, e quando achei que fosse do laboratório de criminalística, era meu comandante.

_Swan, pode comparecer agora no batalhão.

_Sim Chefe.

Voltei a delegacia, e seu olhar era de reprovação.

_Swan, porque pediu sua transferência direto.

_Porquê estou a um mês pedindo a você e nada de me dar.

_porque esta súbita vontade de ir a este fim de mundo, Swan você é a melhor detetive que temos, garanto que não vai haver nem metade de casos como você tem.

_É isto mesmo, estou a fim de descansar um pouco- menti, eu queria mais era ação e se isto fosse sobre minha mãe melhor.

_Olha você vai a um lugar onde a maioria dos casos são morte por animais, isto não é seu forte.

_Olha Laurent, desculpa, eu quero isto e esta decidido.

_E Mike já sabe?

_Porque diabos o Mike tem que saber.

_Ele é seu parceiro, e vocês?

_Isso foi há um tempo já, não temos mais nada, e garanto que ele é tão bom detetive quanto eu.

Laurent mesmo contra a sua vontade estendeu o envelope que continha minha tranfêrencia para Mystic Falls.


	3. Chapter 3

B a B cap 2

Mystic Falls, esse é o meu rumo, agora, essa cidade trará a verdade sobre a morte de minha mãe, encontrarei o que tanto procuro, as perguntas sem respostas terão respostas e se depender de mim será logo.

Passava das 21:00 hrs, olhei na direção de uma placa que indicava o meu novo lar, dizia "Bem-Vindo à Mystic Falls, Virginia. "Minha breve distração de segundos acabou quase me custando a vida, na minha frente estava uma pessoa, pelo tamanho e a largura dos ombros um homem, em pé e de costas para o carro.

O primeiro pensamento que tive foi desviar o carro ou pisar no freio, estava muito perto ,o carro deu um giro de uma volta quase inteira, atropelei ele, fazendo-o voar por cima do meu carro, e só me sentia rodando, a sensação foi igual a bater em um poste, e não em um corpo.

O momento que precisei para perceber que estava capotando, foi o mesmo que eu vi o carro rolando floresta abaixo e indo na estrada que tinha atrás daquele bosque pequeno, virei, virei e virei, parei com as quatro rodas para cima.

Olhei para o meu lado esquerdo e o vi deitado no chão, devagar ele começou a levantar ,me desesperei, ele não era humano, só podia ser o mesmo que mordeu meu pulso, lembranças da noite da morte de minha mãe me atingiram em total força.

Ele andava em passos calmos e lentos até mim, a lua era a mesma, lua cheia, mal iluminava, tentei gritar, não encontrava a minha voz, mas quem iria me ajudar? Aqui só tinha eu e o monstro, abri e fechei a boca repetidas vezes, tentando gritar mesmo que ninguém ouvisse, em esperança de sair minha voz abri a última vez e nada.

Parou ao meu lado, não via seu rosto, fechei os meus olhos, não senti nada, abri devagar e o que eu vi foi a pessoa mais linda que eu já tinhas visto ,era um anjo que veio me ajudar, meu anjo.

Seus cabelos eram negros como a noite escura, rosto todo num angulo perfeito e cada linha, sua boca, pareciam que eram desenhados ,e os olhos mais lindo que já vi. Os olhos eram de um azul profundo, hipnotizante ,parecia um mar, o mais belo e puro, onde eu mergulhava e me afogava na sua extensão.

-Você está bem?-perguntou o anjo de olhos azuis.

-E, eu não...não sei...-sussurrei gaguejando.

-Vou te tirar daqui. -disse.

Sua mão abriu o cinto e antes que meu corpo caísse no teto do carro, seus braços me rodearam e puxaram para fora.

-Consegue ficar de pé?-perguntou comigo em seu colo, assenti e devagar colocou meus pés no chão, sem me soltar. Minhas pernas fraquejaram, meu corpo amoleceu, seus braços me rodearam novamente, fechei os olhos e fui levada para escuridão.

(...)

"A figura grotesca da criatura ainda me perseguia, agora estava na estrada que chegava a Mistic Falls, ao longe minha mãe gritava: Corra Bella, Corra Bella...O sonho era o mesmo, a criatura era sempre a mesma, mas o lugar agora mudara..."

(***)

Acordei em algo macio, abri os olhos e pisquei algumas vezes até me acostumar com a luz, sentei, e olhei em volta era um quarto, um pouco escuro ,mas bonito. A porta abriu e o anjo apareceu.

-Bom dia. - falou, estava com uma bandeja na mão ,colocou na minha frente.

-Bom dia. -Respondi.

-Não sei o que você comia, então fiz de tudo um pouco. Pode comer. -a bandeja era muita comida só para mim.

-Quer me acompanhar?

-Tudo bem.

Comemos em silêncio, não sabia onde estava, se já estava em Mystic Falls, ou teria que ir até lá, quem era ele, o seu nome, iria agradece-lo e ir embora para Mystic Falls. Não poderia perder tempo.

-Err...qual é o seu nome?-perguntei.

-Desculpe, nem me apresentei. Sou Damon, Damon Salvatore. E você quem é?

-Sou Isabella Swan ,mas pode me chamar só de Bella.

-Claro, Bella.

-Onde eu estou?

-Esse é o meu quarto, e você estava na cidade de Mystic Falls.

-Ótimo! Bem ,obrigada pela comida ,mas eu já vou indo. -falei me levantando.

-Bella, você vai ficar em Mystic Falls?-perguntou se levantando também.

-Sim, meu novo trabalho é aqui.

-Você não pode ficar aqui. Aqui não é seguro. -falou sério.

-O que? Como? Eu sou uma detetive, vim atrabalho.

_Entenda Bella, esta cidade não é para você.

-Olha Damon, eu não vou embora, e quem é você para me dar este tipo de conselho? E além disto, sei me defender,

-Não parecia. -Sussurrou baixinho.

-Desculpa Damon, mas eu já vou indo, tenho que ver o que aconteceu com meu carro e minhas coisas. -Peguei minha bolsa, coloquei meu sapato e sai do quarto. Andei até o fim do corredor achei uma escada e desci, ia para a sala, avistei que um outro rapaz estava sentado em uma poltrona com um livro na mão, ele levantou seus olhos e me encarou com olhar de desaprovação, mas nada disse, voltou seus olhos ao livro, seus olhos lembravam os de Damon, deduzi que seriam parentes a semelhança era sutil mais bem visível.

Atravessei a sala, e sai da casa. A casa era bonita e moderna, mas com um certo estilo de século passado, ficava no meio da floresta, o jeito é ir correndo.

-Espera. -Alguém segurou meu braço e essa voz eu já conhecia.-Eu te levo para cidade e lá a gente procura um lugar para você ficar.

-Tá bem, vamos. -falei.

Damon caminhava a paços largos, o que me fazia quase correr, mas mantive o ritmo.

(...)

Fazia horas e horas que eu andava pela cidade com o Damon falando que não era para eu ficar aqui, que não era seguro, que não sabia me defender do que precisava, entre outras frases e coisas que não prestei a mínima atenção. Vi uma casa bonita, com dois andares, algo me dizia que naquela casa era a que eu deveria ficar.

Peguei em minha bolsa o papel em que anotei o endereço que uma amiga me forneceu de uma conhecida que morava em Mystic Falls.

-É ali .-falei para o Damon apontando a casa.

-Tudo bem. Eu já vou indo. -falou e virou as costas para ir embora. Andei até a casa, abri o portãozinho que tinha e toquei a campainha.

-Olá. -abriu uma mulher que deveria ter mais o menos 30 anos.

-Oi, eu sou Isabella Swan, a nova detetive. -falei,

-Ahh, sou Jenna Gilbert.

-Eu estou procurando algum lugar para eu ficar ...

-Pode ficar aqui, a doutora Fell me ligou de Seattle e avisou que você viria, tem um quarto sobrando. Venha entre.

-Obrigado, entrei, ela observou que eu estava sem minhas malas.

_E suas coisas?

-Bem é uma longa história, terei de verificar isto, me envolvi em um acidente, e terei de ir a delegacia o mais breve possível.

Jenna me encaminhou ate o segundo andar, e me instalei em um dos quartos, a casa grande me deu a impressão de várias pessoas viverem lá.

_Você mora sozinha Jenna?

-Não, meus dois sobrinhos moram aqui, Elena e Jeremy, são adolescentes e já estão no colégio.

_Bem, eu preciso ir à delegacia, você pode me explicar como chegar lá?

-Venha eu te levo.

Jenna me deu carona ate a delegacia, e pude observar cada detalhe da cidade, entrei na delegacia a xerife estava agitada por conta de um acidente na estrada, provavelmente o meu acidente.

_Olá em que posso ajuda-la?

-Sou Isabella Swan, na verdade Detetive Swan.

Graças a deus, sou a xerife Forbes, estava preocupada achamos seu carro na estrada e começamos a s buscas, a muitos desaparecimentos ultimamente.

_Sei, é por isto que estou aqui.

Chegando ao local do acidente, peguei meus pertences no carro, o guincho retirou ele da estrada, e levaria ate uma oficina, ficaria a pé por um tempo.

_E o que aconteceu Bella? Dormiu ao volante?

_Não na verdade eu atropelei alguém ,mas ele não se machucou, ele levantou-se.

A xerife encarou o policial ao seu lado que fazia anotações, e o olhar era de alguém que sabia de algo mais, ela tentou desviar o assunto, o que me deixou perplexa, o meu objetivo nesta cidade era saber a verdade, e não esconde-la e começaria ali pelo meu próprio acidente.

_Bella, vejamos era noite talvez se confundiu?

_Não eu sei o que vi, e quando fui tirada do carro, desmaiei, mas lembro exatamente de tudo.

_Quem tirou você do carro?

_Damon.

_Damon? Nunca ouvi este nome na cidade.

_Ele mora afastado, em uma casa na floresta, ele me levou ate a cidade hoje.

_Querida não esta confundindo, quem mora na floresta é Stefan Salvatore, ele mora sozinho.

Pensei um pouco e deixei para lá, teria de saber tudo, pois sabia que estavam escondendo algo.

Voltamos a delegacia, e a xerife me mostrou minha nova mesa de trabalho, coloquei em cima meus papeis e pesquisas que sempre fiz referentes a morte de minha mãe, e as pesquisas das mortes e desaparecimentos misteriosos em Mystic falls.

Liguei o computador, digitei anova senha de acesso e comecei uma pesquisa, digitei Salvatore, a pagina abriu com informações dos fundadores de Mystic Falls, e mostrava várias famílias, inclusive a família Salvatore, ali tinha tudo sobre a história deles.

Imprimi para ler mais tarde, e voltei a pesquisa para as mortes e desaparecimentos, peguei o numero dos registros para pegar os arquivos e as autópsias.

Quando peguei as folhas da impressora onde continham as informações dos Salvatore e me deparei com os nomes dos filhos da primeira família fundadora, Stefan e Damon Salvatore, pensei que em uma família tradicional nomes podiam ser mantidos, mas uma foto de família me chamou atenção, eram figuras idênticas, não semelhantes, mas sim idênticas aos dois que acabara de ver pela manhã.

Peguei tudo e voltei para casa de Jenna, teria que me organizar, era muita coisa para assimilar, quando cheguei ao portão da casa um carro parou e deixou uma garota e um garoto.

_Tchau Bonnie, ate amanhã, espero meu carro estar pronto não aguento pegar carona.

A garota virou-se e me encarou.

_Olá, você deve ser a detetive que minha tia falou que viria?

_Sim, Sou Bella.

_Olá sou elena e este é Jeremy meu irmão.

_Prazer. – quando estávamos entrando um volvo prata passou em frente de casa e Jeremy encarou com reprovação.

_Metidos.

_Quem?- sorri com o comentário adolescente e olhei para o carro e de longe parecia conhecer o rapaz ao volante.

_Os Cullen, são uns metidos, ficam por ai desfilando com seus carros.

_Cullen?- lembrei de quando era jovem e morava em Forks a família Cullen que vivia lá, e algo em mim desconfiava que não era uma coincidência.- Conheci uma família Cullen em Forks a anos atrás, O Doutor da cidade era um Cullen.

_deve ser de família então, aqui também o médico e legista da cidade é o Dr Cullen.

_Como é o nome dele?

_Carlisle Cullen, e aquele do volvo é seu filho Edward Cullen.

Não poderia ser, se passara 9 anos o Dr Carlisle que conheci, também era médico legista e tinha um filho Edward, mas quando era jovem eles estavam no colegial, não poderia ser? Como estariam novamente no Colegial?

_desculpe meninos tenho que voltar a delegacia.

Voltei correndo ate a delegacia, e peguei um arquivo sobre uma das mortes estranhas, e as semelhança na autópsia de minha mãe também assinada pelo Dr Cullen, observei e todas as autópsias eram assinadas por ele.

Dr Carlisle Cullen, minha investigação estava apenas começando.


	4. Chapter 4

B a B Capítulo 3

POv Damon

Ano de ...

Já fazia quase um século que tinha me tornado uma criatura noturna, e durante este tempo a raiva me consumiu por completo, meu irmão aquele que foi o responsável por este meu novo estado estava em nossa cidade natal, era para lá que estava me direcionando.

Pelo caminho marcado por sangue que eu deixava, estavam vitimas e mais vitimas, minha humanidade estava desligada a tempos, não queria nenhum tipo de remorso, foi o que me fez desistir do pouco de humanidade existente em mim.

Sabia de algumas normas dos vampiros, na verdade uma só, a lei: " Que nenhum humano saiba de nossa existência sem algum propósito." Tínhamos que proteger nossa existência, mesmo sendo imortais e quase indestrutíveis, haviam modos de nos destruir.

Agua benta, alho, cruz estas coisas eram mitos, mas as estacas eram letais se colocadas certeiras em nosso coração, claro que qualquer humano não conseguiria tal façanha, o sol era outro inimigo, haviam por ai clãs que tinham brasões encantados por bruxas ou ciganas, eles eram em forma de anéis, colares ou ate mesmo braceletes.

Eu, porém ate hoje não achei tal façanha, e nem poderia não tinha amizades, a única pessoa que se dizia gostar de mim era meu irmão, o qual eu guardava este ódio mortal, a sua desculpa, era que quando viu o que se tornou, ele não queria viver a eternidade solitário, e me condenou a esta vida.

Mystic falls, a placa na estrada estava ali, cheguei a meu destino, avistei um casal de namorados a beira da estrada, estavam talvez sem gasolina, estava bem alimentado, mas não podia perder esta oportunidade.

Na verdade eu não era oportunista, um tipo de vampiro que aproveita de situações e corpos, há vampiros de várias classes e qualificações, os oportunistas, se alimentam de humanos que estão a beira da morte, ou em acidentes graves, ou até mesmo recém mortos.

Temos os vegetarianos, que se alimentam de sangue animal, estes eu tenho nojo, temos os caçadores como eu, gosto de ver o sofrimento das vitimas, persegui-las, ver o medo em seus olhos.

Todos são aceitos pelos nossos patronos noturnos, os Volturi, desde que suas atividades de caça não ponha em risco a nossa existência, mas além dos Volturi, tínhamos outros problemas, os caçadores de vampiros.

Os caçadores de vampiros tinham várias existências ao redor do mundo, várias linhagens, havia-se o boato em que algumas tribos indígenas, haviam suas próprias proteções, os lobos, até hoje não me deparei com nenhuma destas criaturas mitológicas.

Sabia que já havia deixado um rastro grande pelo meu caminho, no entanto aquilo estava tentador, um casal a mercê de um vampiro.

Me aproximei deles, e matei a mulher rápido sem do, mas quando seu parceiro observou o que eu era meu rosto transformado, ele saiu correndo, o que mais me atraia, os humanos eram patéticos jamais conseguiriam fugir de nós, eu dava uma distância, e começava minha caçada, e quando finalmente me saciava estava feito.

Nosso veneno era algo complicado, ele podia transformar um humano em vampiro, mas tínhamos que simplesmente morder e deixar o veneno agir, no entanto era muito difícil isso, depois de sentir o gosto do sangue humano era quase impossível parar.

Deixei os corpos ali, certamente outro animal levaria a culpa.

Direcionei-me então até a casa de meu irmão, a antiga propriedade dos Salvatore.

O antigo portão não havia mudado, somente estava pintado e limpo, o jardim estava de paisagem nova, bati na porta escutei paços, e sentia o cheiro dele, que certamente já tinha ouvido minha chegada.

_Olá irmãozinho.- falei assim que aporta se abriu.

_Damon, quanto tempo meu irmão.- Stefan inutilmente queria um abraço.

_Nem vem, não estou aqui para fazer as pazes, só estou de passagem e uns acertos de contas.

_Ainda rancoroso Damon? Achava que já estava adaptado a nova vida e gostava.

_Gosto sim, mas sabe antigos hábitos e rancores não se perdem, quero algo para beber.

_Porque, vejo que se alimentou recentemente, e de sangue humano.

_Sim, muito alias, deixei um casal de namorados se encontrarem no céu ou no inferno, sei lá.- sentei na poltrona e ergui meus pés para o alto.

_Damon tome cuidado com suas atividades de caça por Mystic Falls, os caçadores voltaram, e pior tem duas linhagens na cidade.

_Eles não são de nada, acabei com vários na Europa.

_Não é bem assim aqui, os Saltzman e os Gilbert são poderosos e juntos ainda pior, e além deles os Volturis estão com seus rastreadores a postos por todo lugar.

_O que aconteceu com Mystic Falls, aqui era o paraíso dos vampiros há um século?

_Os tempos mudaram meu irmão, tenho sorte de ninguém ao menos desconfiar de mim depois que resolvi voltar, mas creio que meu tempo aqui esta no fim.

Observei o dedo de meu irmão.

_Então conseguiu um destes, agora não anda somente a noite?

_O anel, bem, estava a sua espera, só um minuto.

Stefan saiu da sala e foi rapidamente a biblioteca voltando em segundos com uma caixinha em mãos.

_Me pedindo em casamento irmão? Debochei.

_Abra, mandei fazer um igual para você, é nosso brasão de família lembra?

Observei o anel, ele mandou fazer exatamente o brasão dos Salvatore, igual ao que tinha na entrada de casa, e em tudo que pertencia a nossos ancestrais, parte de minha humanidade gritava para lembranças, mas eu me privava destas sensações e guardando dentro de mim.

_Bonito, mas muito sentimental. -coloquei o anel em meu dedo.- Mas vai funcionar? O feitiço não pede que o vampiro esteja presente?

_Não, somente objetos pessoais, e lembrei que em seu quarto tinha muita coisa sua ainda, e levei a uma bruxa.

_Certo, agora posso caçar de dia.

_Não! Sabe que os volturi proibiram a caça durante o dia, ainda mais de humanos, ate quem caça animais esta se prevenindo a noite.

_Vocês são uns otários se privando da oportunidade.

O dia estava quase raiando, e fui testar meu anel, e fazia muito tempo que não via a luz do dia, as pessoas não tinham o mesmo pavor da noite, transitavam despreocupados pelas ruas sem medo de nada.

Vitimas fáceis, e foi assim que fiz várias, vitimas e chamando atenção tanto dos caçadores quanto dos volturi, era hora de ir embora, e Stefan insistia em me acompanhar.

Partimos para longe, e no caminho deparei-me com uma família de ciganos com seu trailer quebrado, o circo estava próximo, então aproveitei, entrei e o banquete que me esperava era farto, uma família inteira, uma criança, um homem e uma garota.

Stefan me esperou longe, não ficava próximo quando me alimentava de humanos, ele era adepto por escolha própria de manter sua humanidade ligada, e caçava somente animais.

Fui rápido por conta da pressa, mas quando sai a mãe da família voltava com um balde agua, ela me encarou, e sabia o que eu era, imaginou o que eu fiz a sua família, no entanto ela não correu, não gritou, ela simplesmente proferiu algumas palavras em uma língua desconhecida, e quando estava prestes a mata-la, algo aconteceu.

Meu coração apertou-se, minhas lembranças trouxeram todas as minhas vitimas a minha memoria, vidas tiradas, famílias inteiras, ate mesmo as pessoas que não eram de boa conduta, eram humanos acima de tudo.

O que estava acontecendo, a dor invadia meu coração, era como... Se eu tivesse consciência de meus atos, como se minha humanidade estivesse ligada em nível máximo.

Olhei a cigana, que me encarou fortemente, e proferiu palavras agora em minha língua.

"Uma alma você terá, sua humanidade prevalecerá, a fera terá um coração, e todo mal que fez o atormentará eternamente, mas sem amor vivera, pois se alcançar a felicidade total sua fera prevalecerá, nunca esquecendo o que você é."

Ela me rogou uma praga, uma praga cigana, não havia feitiço que desfizesse tal ato principalmente no desespero da dor daquela cigana, meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas.

_Desculpe, desculpe...

Sai correndo em encontro a meu irmão, a dor era esmagadora, eu preferia a morte a ter que conviver com o remorso das vidas que tirei, a Fera em mim estava adormecida.

_Vamos Damon, ou vão seguir nosso rastro.

_Não, deixe-me vá você, ninguém esta atrás de você Stefan, deixe-me aqui morrerei em paz.

_O que?

_isso mesmo, vá não tem perdão para tudo que fiz, não há volta só me resta a morte, não conseguirei viver a eternidade atormentado pelo que sou.

_O que houve com você?... Stefan parou e lembrou quem eu acabara de matar.- Eles te encontraram, os ciganos? E te jogaram a praga?

_Não os ciganos, a cigana, a mãe das crianças que matei, Stefan sou um monstro tenho que morrer vá embora.

_Não, você é meu irmão.

Stefan praticamente me arrastou dali, e foi assim durante anos ele carregou o peso morto que me tornei, a criatura com uma alma e coração, com uma consciência, e com a culpa de todas as mortes me atormentado dia e noite.

Forks 2007

Depois de anos nos escondendo, dos volturi e de caçadores, chegamos a Forks, uma cidade atípica para vampiros, clima frio chuvoso, e muitos animais ao redor, o que para nós dava uma bela caça, pois agora era minha nova alimentação, e para vampiros oportunistas dava muitos montanhistas e aventureiros nas trilhas, assim um banquete perfeito.

Logo que chegamos, nos deparamos com um clã de vampiros, eles viviam entre os humanos, e tinham uma vida normal, os Cullen, seus brasões presentes em colares braceletes e anéis mostrava que podiam viver a luz do dia, reconheci Carlisle, ele já fora da guarda Volturi e resolveu formar seu próprio Clã, mas eram raros clãs tão grandes desta forma.

_Damon acho que não devemos fiar aqui.

_Não mesmo Stefan, vai ser muito rápido para os Volturi me encontrar.

_Mas eles já nem devem te procurar mais.

_É bom prevenir, vamos.

Saímos de lá, e a noite caia, e precisávamos nos alimentar para a viagem, fomos caçar alguns ursos na floresta, já se passara das 23h.

Depois de alimentados ouvi disparos de aram de fogo chamando minha atenção.

_Vamos Damon.

_Só um minuto Stefan.- Não esperei a resposta de meu irmão corri o mais rápido que pude e senti o rastro de um vampiro, sim tinha um aproveitador por aqui.

_Vamos Damon deixe isto para lá acontece todos os dias, foi quando escutei um grito, não havia alguém vivo ainda que lutava pela vida, deixei meu irmão ali parado e corri em direção aos gritos, vi quando o vampiro atacou os homens armador, mas quando achei que ele iria embora ele voltou e pegou o corpo da mulher que havia levado um tiro, vi a menina correndo pela floresta, e meu instinto me fez segui-la de longe.

Mesmo correndo muito e tentando ver no escuro com meus sentidos de vampiro, eu era lento comparado a um vampiro que se alimentava de sangue humano, o sangue animal privava nossos sentidos força e agilidade.

Segui ate a casa abandonada que a menina entrou para esconder-se, mas o outro vampiro já estava lá dentro com o corpo da mulher se alimentando.

Ao perceber a presença da menina o vampiro que eu tentava inutilmente ver quem era soltou o corpo em suas mãos e começou outra caçada, mas eu não podia permitir a menina lutava em vão tentava fugir, quando vi o vampiro morder seu pulso.

Não me contive, saltei para cima daquele monstro, e olhei fortemente para ele, seu rosto estava parcialmente encoberto como capuz, ele conseguiu livrar-se de mim, não corri atrás dele o que importava era salvar a menina, voltei ate onde ela estava e pude perceber ela me encarando, meu rosto ainda estava tomado pela raiva então para ela não passava de um monstro. Corri, quando percebi que ela veio atrás de mim, escondi-me em uma arvore, e quando a vi desmaiar sabia o que estava acontecendo, ela estava com veneno em seu corpo, apressei-me em fazer o verto.

_Damon o que vai fazer?

_Salva-la.

_Sabe uqe pode não dar certo!

_Sei, mas tenho que sugar o veneno enquanto ainda há tempo.

_Damon é sangue humano você pode não conseguir parar, e sabe que pode ser um caminho sem volta.

_Stefan minha humanidade jamais se desligará, e meso com intensa sede de sangue humano seria incapaz de matar alguém, mas saiba que se eu posso mesmo sendo esta fera fazer o que é certo eu farei custe o que custar.

Me abaixei diante do corpo frágil da menina, e segurei seu pulso, suguei todo sangue que estava com o veneno, eu queria poder fazer mais leva-la dali a manter segura, passei a mão em seus cabelos, e observei seu rosto, mesmo na noite eu pude perceber sua beleza.

Voltei juntamente com Stefan a casa abandonada e o corpo da mulher morta estava no chão verifiquei sua pulsação, ela estava realmente morta pois se se fosse o contrario ela tornar-se-ia uma vampira.

Deixei aquele lugar com muita luta e insistência de Stefan, não queria a menina ali sozinha largada na floresta.

E mesmo contra a vontade de Stefan decidi que não iria embora de Forks, no dia seguinte vi no jornal a noticiada morte da mãe da menina, Isabela Swan filha do chefe de policia da cidade este era seu nome, o nome da bela figura que salvei.

_Você tem certeza disto Damon?

_Tenho, meu irmão não posso te condenar mais a viver fugindo comigo sendo que não é a você que procuram, e vou ficar bem sei me esconder.

E assim despedi-me de meu irmão, e tomei uma decisão que faria ao menos algo com minha eternidade, algo de bom, protegeria Isabela Swan a todo custo.

A cidade de Forks era território Cullen, e pude sentir que o rastro deixado na floresta era de um deles, o que não sabia era qual Cullen, sabia que Carlisle por ser médico encarregava-se de ocultar a verdadeira razão das mortes misteriosa, mas depois do ocorrido com Isabela, que preferia ser chamada de Bella, eles mudaram-se de Forks.

Ficou melhor para eu conviver ali, não me mostrava ninguém sabia minha existência, e passava meus dias a vigia Constante de Bella.

Vi ela tornar-se uma mulher, e sempre soube que ela não desistiu de descobrir a verdade, e quando tomou a decisão de mudar-se para Seattle estava lá com ela, e mesmo sem Isabela saber de minha existência estava presente em sua vida como vigilante.

Sabia de sua intensa vontade de descobrir a verdade sobre a morte de sua mãe, soube de sua transferência para Mystic Falls, e para lá ela não poderia ir, era perigosos de mais, para ela, e para mim.


End file.
